


Demon Poison

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes home from a mission injured and Magnus heals him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Poison

Alec stumbled into the apartment, his shirt torn in several places and his jacket in shredded pieces. It was Magnus' favorite jacket on him and it cost more than Alec's entire wardobe at the institute put together, which wasn't very much to be truthful. But still. Magnus was not impressed.

"Alexander!" Magnus rushed over. Alec nearly collapsed in his arms but somehow managed to keep upright as Magnus helped him to the couch. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Wasn't on earth," Alec rasped. "Was in another demension. Demons attacked a mundane restaurant and the portal they came out of led to another dimension."

"Are you sure they weren't just ordering to go?" Magnus made a lame attempt at a joke, but Alec didn't smile. "Sorry. I suppose it's too late to make a demon joke."

Alec winced in pain. "One of them got me pretty good on my back. I think it's poisonous."

Magnus began to roll up his sleeves. "Let me have a look at it. I can heal it if it is poisonous. Your iratzes won't be able to heal demon poison."

Alec scowled. "You say iratze like it's a curse word."

"Hush. Take off your shirt." Magnus helped Alec take off his jacket and carefully removed what was left of his shirt. "There much better."

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much, don't you think?" Alec winced. "How bad is it?"

Magnus looked at the deep gash in his back. It was green with a couple of small needles sticking out like porcupine quills. The skin around it was swollen and filled with pus. It was pretty bad.

"Barely a scratch. Nothing I can't heal. Now lay on your stomach and stay still. This could sting a little bit."

Alec did what he was told, making sure to flex his not sore muscles just to tease Magnus. "I can handle a bit of pain. Do what you have to do."

Magnus frowned. He admired Alec for being so brave, even when he was actually absolutely terrified. The Shadowhunter blood was dominant, but Alec was also half human. He felt emotion just as humans do.

"Hold on, Alec. I'll make the pain go away...." Magnus' fingers and hands lit up with a blue spark as he placed them gently on Alec's back near the wound.

Alec screamed in agony. The wound on his back felt as if it was on fire and the pain was threatening to make him pass out. Magnus' idea of 'just a scratch' was extremely vague and needed a broader definition because this didn't feel like a scratch.

"Stay conscious, Alec. I need you to stay awake...." Magnus strengthened his power as he spoke. "Almost finished..."

Alec screamed again, his body stiffening and then curling in on itself. He reached out and grabbed the nearest thing he could hold onto, which happened to be Chairman Meow's tail, and gripped it tight. The cat yowled and bit his hand, causing him more agony.

"Damn it, Alexander. You grabbed the cat!" Magnus felt himself weakening but the wound was almost completely healed. "Just another ten seconds!"

The wound on Alec's back closed and the needles fell to the floor. The burning sensation he felt before faded, leaving behind a dull ache, and his body unfolded on the couch.

"Magnus. You did it. You healed me," Alec's voice was a whisper as he spoke. "But you said it was just a scratch!"

"I told you I would, didn't I? I couldn't let you bleed all over my carpet. Demon poison is impossible to get out," Magnus leaned against his armchair and sighed heavily. "And I only told you it was just a scratch so you wouldn't worry as much. You're a difficult Shadowhunter to heal, Alexander. It was almost as if you were pushing me away during the process. Why?"

Alec slowly sat up, testing his arm and shoulder. "I wasn't aware that I was. Maybe because it hurt so much? And I wasn't prepared for the shock?"

"Say that again but this time don't lie."

Alec closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to use all your strength on me. You could have died-"

"I'm too fabulous to die, Alec. A little demon poison isn't going to take me down. Not by a long shot."

"That's not what I meant, Magnus. You didn't have to heal the entire wound. You could've just took out the poison and I could've took it from there with an iratze-"

Magnus cut him off by grabbing his face between his hands. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Haven't you learned by now that I'd do anything for you?"

Alec blushed under his hands. "But you don't have to. I can protect myself when the time comes-"

"But who's going to protect you from yourself?" Magnus' cat eyes twinkled under the flames from the fireplace. "You're stubborn. That's going to get you killed one day. I have to make sure your gorgeous stubborn butt doesn't get into trouble. Not while I'm still around."

He leaned in and placed his lips on Alec's. Alec was surprised, as he usually was when Magnus initiated the kiss first, but his body finally relaxed as he moved his lips against Magnus'. A small moan escapes Alec's lips and this pleased Magnus so much that he purred like a cat.

"Don't do that. It's weird," Alec whispered between kisses.

"Don't what? Do this?" Magnus purred again and nuzzled into Alec's neck.

Alec giggled. "Magnus! Stop! I feel like I'm making out with Chairman Meow when you purr!"

Magnus pulled away. "Oh? Would you prefer to make out with my cat? I can only imagine all the nooks and crannies he can reach with that rough tongue of his."

Alec grimaced. "Ew. That's disgusting."

"Then don't complain. Be thankful my tongue can work wonders without the need of a sandpaper like texture."

Alec smirked. "If I ever need a sandpaper tongue, I'll know who to call. Isn't that right, Chairman?"

The cat yawned and stretched across his lap, clearly forgetting that Alec had grabbed his tail minutes ago.

"All is forgiven, it seems," Magnus said, stroking his cat's fur.

"Either that or he's sucking up for a treat later."

"That could be the reason too," Magnus let his hand linger over Alec's, tracing the veins in the back of his hand. "I'm glad you came to me tonight, Alexander. I was wondering when I was going to see you again."

Alec shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you are the only warlock I know that would've healed me free of charge."

Magnus gasped dramatically. "Alec Lightwood! Are you just using me for free services?" He began to laugh as the color drained from Alec's face. "Relax! I'm kidding. You're the one person I'd never charge for my services. I'd do anything for you."

Alec leaned his head back against the couch and smiled. "I know you would. And I'd do the same for you too."

Magnus purred again, not caring if it bugged his boyfriend. "This has been an interesting night so far. I wasn't expecting any wounded children of the Nephilim to show up at my doorstep."

"I should make a nightly ritual of it, then."

"I'd rather you didn't. I might be the High Warlock of Brooklyn but I seriously doubt I'm able to heal demon wounds every night. I'm powerful but not that powerful."

Alec laughed. "Well how about I just come over not wounded instead? We could watch a movie or just cuddle-" His ears flushed as he spoke.

"Alexander, are you blushing? You like the idea of cuddling, don't you?" Magnus smirked and edged in closer to Alec on the couch. "You don't need to hide your feelings, Alec. If you want to cuddle, all you have to do is ask."

Alec laughed. "That sounds like something Jace would say just for fun."

"Jace does sound like a riot, doesn't he? The life of the party, that one." Magnus twirled his fingers around in the air, and the fire that was slowly fading in the fireplace began to blaze again.

"Magnus? Can I ask you something?" Alec whispered.

"One could say you already did. And there's no need to whisper. It's only us here-" Chairman Meow hissed. "My apologies. Us and Chairman."

Alec chuckled. "Is it okay if I stay the night? It's a long way back to the institute and I don't feel like walking..."

Magnus smiled broadly, his cat eyes sparkling. "I'd love that. Just let me set up our bedroom really quick-" He snapped his fingers. "There. All finished."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Show off."

"I resent that. I don't see any special runes of yours that can prepare a high end, luxurious room in under a second," Magnus tapped Alec on the nose and smirked.

"I don't know, Magnus. Maybe Clary can come up with one-"

"Enough. Shut your gorgeous mouth and get to bed. We need to get you out of these clothes and toss them out."

"Toss them out? Why?" Alec looked down at his shirt on the arm of the couch. It was full of holes and torn at the shoulder. "Oh. Now I can see why. But the jacket-"

"The jacket has to go too. We'll find you something to wear in the morning. My wardrobe expands over 400 years of fashion. Your choices are practically unlimited."

"Yeah....I don't feel like going home in a frilled shirt from the 1600's. It'll just make me an easier target for Jace's teasing." Alec tucked Chairman Meow under his arm and got to his feet. "Lead the way. I'll probably get lost if I tried finding your room on my own."

Magnus stood up and took Alec's hand. "Our room. Whatever is mine, is also yours."

He led Alec down the hall and into a large room with double doors. Inside was a large king size bed with a fur blanket on top, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, along with a mirror that was a part of the ceiling above the bed.

"What's the mirror for?" Alec asked.

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh. You know....reasons." Alec's eyes widened in surprise. "Are we going to stand here all night? Or are we going to cuddle?"

Alec flushed red and placed Chairman Meow on the leather armchair beside him. "That mirror is making me a little nervous."

Magnus blew a raspberry. "Don't be silly. Once we get started, you won't even notice it. In fact, you might even have a little fun with it."

"Get started on what?" Alec asked, slipping off the tattered shirt.

Magnus blinked. "I thought you wanted to....."

Alec's eyes grew wide again. "Oh! Is that what you thought-"

"Yes. What else did you think the mirror was for? Staring at your gorgeous self while you sleep?"

"Magnus, you can't actually see yourself while you sleep...."

Magnus groaned and kissed Alec. "You're driving me insane. If I had a modicum of common sense, I would've kicked you out the moment I healed you. But you looked so yummy that I decided to keep you instead."

"Thank you? I'm not sure what to say. You made me sound like a puppy you found out in the rain but at the same time, you sexualized me."

"Don't be silly. Nobody sexualizes puppies. That's just disgusting," Magnus sat on the bed and pat the space beside him. "Come lay down with me."

Alec stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed with Magnus. The moment he got into the bed, it started to wiggle up and down like jelly. "Mag-Magnus! What's happening to the bed?!"

Magnus laughed. "It's a water bed, Alec. Relax. What do they make you sleep on at the institute? Nails? The bones of your enemies?"

"I think the bones of my enemies would be much more comfortable than this moving death trap. What if we drown?"

"Drown? How? It's a mattress filled with water. We'll only drown if it pops."

Alec glared at him. "You're not helping. This is a death bed. Literally."

Magnus sighed dramatically and watched Alec struggle to stay still. "You can fight demons and slay vampires but you can't handle a simple waterbed? You're a fascinating creature, Alexander Lightwood."

"That's exactly what I was aiming for. Fascinating....." Alec finally got a handle on the bed and slowly sank down next to Magnus. "Finally. It's stopped moving."

"It was never moving in the first place. You were," Magnus smirked as Alec grumbled. "You're so cute when you're grumpy. You're like Grumpy Cat only ten times cuter."

"Thanks. I love being compared to a cat with a permanent scowl on it's face."

Magnus placed a finger on his lips, leaning in to kiss Alec on the lips. His hand ran over the skin on Alec's shoulder, down his arm, over his ribs and then over his stomach. "Less talking, more cuddling."

Alec snorted. "Your idea of cuddling is pretty twisted. It involves a mirror over the bed."

Magnus' smirk was wicked. "Oh, you have no idea, Alexander. You have no idea."


End file.
